


Fénix

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Post-World War I
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Tras la última partición de Polonia, Toris no había vuelto a saber de él. ¿Acaso nunca más volvería a verlo?
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)





	Fénix

Europa se hallaba devastada por la guerra. Una vez más. A pesar de los siglos de vida, Toris jamás había podido comprender cómo los seres humanos podían llegar a ese punto. Aunque, debía ser sincero, esta guerra había sido la peor que había visto. 

Sin embargo, ahora era libre. Había abandonado la casa de Rusia, para volver a la suya. Sabía que tardaría años en reconstruir su nación.Pero, al menos, ahora las hostilidades habían cesado. 

Se sentó sobre un sillón y cerró los ojos. Se preguntaba cómo los demás estarían sobrellevando la situación. La casa de Rusia era probablemente un caos. Había visto a Tino abandonarla a fines de diciembre de 1917, mientras que el ruso estaba ocupado con las revoluciones. 

Al igual que éste, debía acostumbrarse a vivir solo. Era algo extraño. Siempre había vivido con mucho ruido y movimientos de aquí para allá. Ahora el silencio dominaba su hogar. 

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se puso de pie para pasearse por la sala. Sus ojos se detuvieron una vieja pintura y el dolor se apoderó de él. Allí estaba un muchacho rubio, de ojos verdes, usando una corona y vistiendo una vistosa vestimenta rosa. 

—Feliks, ¿en dónde estás? —Se preguntó. 

Desde que había sido obligado a vivir en la casa de la Rusia Imperial, no lo había visto. Él había desaparecido, tras la tercera partición de su país entre el ruso, Austria y Prusia. Cerró los puños, un intenso sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, quizás aún él estuviera con vida. 

Pasó sus dedos por la pintura. Quería regresar a aquella época en la que cabalgaban hombro a hombro por las praderas, alguna veces para ir a batallas, otras para divertirse. Aunque era cierto que, cuando lo había conocido, le había parecido un completo extraño, Feliks se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en su amante, en su confidente, en su todo. 

Todos esos buenos y malos momentos que habían pasado, estaban en el cajón de los recuerdos. A Toris le agarró un mal estomacal al pensar que nunca volvería a estrecharle entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera deseaba un beso, solamente quería volver a darle un cálido abrazo y jamás permitir que se fuera de su lado. 

Era absurdo pensar en ello. Feliks se encontraba en algún lugar, donde otras naciones que habían igualmente desaparecido, se hallaban. Se preguntaba si estaría feliz, si estaría haciendo algo que le gustaba. De sobra sabía que no le agradaban los desconocidos. ¿Había podido hacer algún amigo?

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y enfocarse en el presente. Aquel malestar le había quitado el apetito, así que decidió ir a bañarse y luego acostarse. 

No obstante, los golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus planes. Toris arqueó una de sus cejas, ya que no estaba esperando visitas. Su jefe le llamaría al día siguiente, a menos que se tratara de algo urgente. Cruzó los dedos, estaba cansado de los sobresaltos de los últimos seis años. 

Se acercó a la puerta. Los golpes no cesaban. ¿De qué podría tratarse?

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó, esperando que su inesperado visitante pudiera calmarse. 

Sin embargo, no surtió efecto y los golpes continuaron. Toris se masajeó las sienes, sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle con el ruido. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. 

—¡Ya! ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un tanto irritado. 

—Tipo que no es necesario esa actitud —respondió Feliks.

Toris se limpió los ojos y luego las orejas. ¿Acaso su vista y su audición les estaban jugando una broma? No, no podía ser… 

—¡Estás vivo! —exclamó Toris antes de agarrar las manos de Feliks:—En verdad, eres tú. ¡Eres tú!

—¡Estoy de regreso, Toris! Tipo que me ha llevado más tiempo de lo que he creído, pero… —Feliks tuvo que ahogar un sollozo:—¡Estoy de vuelta!

En ese momento, Toris envolvió a Feliks entre sus brazos. Quería volver a sentirlo contra su cuerpo y no soltarlo nunca más. 

—Te he extrañado tanto. No sabes cuánto… —Toris dijo mientras que las lágrimas surcaban por su rostro. No podía contener la emoción. De verdad, no quería volver a perderlo. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
